The production of superalloys, stainless and low alloy steels containing chromium has undergone a period of rapid expansion, particularly in Asia. The use of chromium in these alloys is not open to substitution by other metals. Properties such as resistance to corrosion and oxidation at high temperatures are only realized due to the presence of chromium in the alloy. Whenever possible, chromium containing scraps are recycled into new material by remelting, but there is a substantial shortfall in the availability of scrap, particularly in developing countries. The need for chromium in superalloy, stainless steel and low alloy steel production is met by the use of a family of alloys known as ferrochrome. These alloys are produced commercially on a large scale in a range of compositions. Of particular concern to steel making consumers is the carbon content of the alloy, with some applications demanding the use of chromium additions containing very low carbon contents, typically less than 0.030%. The existing process for the production of these alloys is complicated and therefore expensive when compared to the higher carbon materials.
There are currently no known commercially viable chrome ore sources in the USA and no domestic production of these low carbon ferrochrome alloys at this time. All ferrochrome usage is supplied via import from overseas, typically from South Africa and Kazakhstan.
Low carbon ferrochrome is currently produced using very energy intensive processes. These typically involve the use of Submerged Electric Arc Furnaces (SAF's), which require very large quantities of electricity, generate fume offgasses, slags and other waste streams requiring stringent environmental controls and the equipment to achieve them. The SAF units product a high carbon alloy which has to be further refined in order to reduce the carbon content to acceptable levels.